


【k莫】桃之妖妖（主人篇）

by fishflower



Category: k莫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflower/pseuds/fishflower





	【k莫】桃之妖妖（主人篇）

可是他不敢动，他怕郝眉不舒服。

郝眉被ko的欲望填满之后，可是还是感觉不够。

他难耐的夹了一下身体里的硕大“你，你快动啊”

ko被他这一夹头皮都发麻，然后开始动起来。

真是个小妖精，床上床下都是个妖精。

ko玩儿起了九浅一深，最重的那一下每次都顶的郝眉呻吟出声。

郝眉咬紧了下唇，不让自己发出声音，ko看见，也不管什么九浅一深了，每一下都恨不得把郝眉操到床头柜里。

郝眉再也忍不住，发出淫声浪语。

突然，郝眉的声音变了一个调，郝眉赶紧捂住嘴巴。

ko低低一笑，然后直冲刚才那个地方顶，“啊哈......啊......ko......那......不要那......受不了......哈......”

虽然嘴上这么说，可他的身体很诚实，郝眉的腿不自觉的缠住ko的腰，以便让他进入的自己更深。

ko对郝眉的这个动作很满意，干脆把郝眉的一只腿抗到肩上，更加用力的顶着。

“唔......不行了，我......ko...”然后郝眉就被ko操射了。

郝眉缓了好一会儿，才缓过来，他想休息一下，推了推ko。

ko不为所动，郝眉刚刚高潮过后的后穴很紧，ko一直忍着想要射的冲动。

“唔......ko......好难受......”郝眉被ko顶的又硬了起来，可是凭自己，实在是射不出来了。

他只能求ko，要ko摸摸他，舔舔他。

“叫我。”“ko......”“不是。”

“诶？啊！唔......不要.....顶......”

“你以前叫过的。”ko又是深深的一顶。

郝眉脑子短路，想不起来，“ko......我不知道......唔唔！ko......”

“你知道的，慢慢儿想。”然后ko抚上郝眉的挺立，轻轻抚摸着。

被ko这样触碰，郝眉只感觉在做云霄飞车，在要到达顶端的时候就又掉了下来。

“ko......不行了.....给我吧......要....”郝眉实在是抗不了了。

“那好，我提醒你。”然后，ko在郝眉耳边低语。

郝眉愣住了，ko见他神游，皱了皱眉头，把郝眉抱起，“唔......嗯啊”

郝眉成坐姿在ko的腿上，ko彻底不动了。

郝眉自己也不敢动，他只要动一下，就感觉浑身酥麻，ko的硕大正好顶着郝眉的那一点上。

“叫我。”ko用力顶了一下。

“哈啊......”郝眉不肯出声。

ko一下一下的捣着，动作特别慢，但每次都顶着郝眉最敏感的那一点。

郝眉忍不住嘴里的呻吟，将头靠在ko肩膀上。

“呜....主人......给我.....”

ko停了一下，然后郝眉感觉到体内那话儿更涨了。

然后ko把郝眉转了过去，郝眉整个人趴在床上，只有屁股翘起。

然后ko狠狠的顶了进去。

“再叫。”“呜啊......主....主人.....给我射，给我.....嗯啊”

ko的大手附上了郝眉的前端，或轻或重的撸动着，到了郝眉要射的时候，ko堵住不让他射。

郝眉满头大汗，“给我.....ko......主人......给我”

“要叫，就好好叫。”

郝眉实在是太难受了，快感集中在身体的一部分，快要疯了。

然后，ko就听见了让他致命的声音。 

“主人......求你了.....射给我吧......求你了。”

ko随即松开了手，郝眉立刻就射了出来。

ko被郝眉夹的粗喘，也低吼一声射了出来。

郝眉累的很快就睡着了，ko轻轻咬了一口郝眉红扑扑的小脸蛋儿。

“晚安，小妖精。”


End file.
